Strip Poker
by Alania Black
Summary: 28 OCAUHPSM: NLSF. Seamus and Neville play a little game of strip poker.


This is part 28of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Tuesday August 9th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Seamus Finniganand Mr. Neville Longbottom.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Sexual situations between two men in a natural, loving relationship. Anyone who feels any differently should leave at once, because any flames will be used to set your house on fire. While you are tied to the bed. Naked. Covered in sexy man-porn. That is a promise.

DISCLAIMER: .ti nwo t'nod I

SUMMARY: #28; OCAUHPSM: Neville Longbottom/Seamus Finnigan. Seamus and Neville play a little game of strip poker.

NOTE: This was originally for Seamus and Ron, but I decided it would better suit Neville's personality. I made up the bit about Neville being good at Chess, because it fit before. I think he'd probably beat Seamus anyway. Seamus is a brunette for this, just pretend his hair has darkened over the years. It may not even come up, but just be warned if it does - none of you are allowed to review saying "Seamus is blonde" or anything like that.

Strip Poker.

Seamus was gay. Everyone in school knew it - even before Malfoy outed him to the school after catching him with Blaise Zabini. Hell, anyone that spoke to him for more than five seconds knew he was gay.

Neville often wondered what that must be like, to be so totally sure of yourself and your sexuality that you're willing to let the entire world know. To be so certain about yourself you were willing to face any amount of ridicule and prejudice for it.

Neville was sitting on Seamus' bed with him, playing strip poker - it had been Seamus' turn to suggest a game, and Neville wasn't allowed to say no.

Sometimes - especially when he and Seamus were the only ones in the Dorm - Harry, Dean and Ron all out with their girlfriends - Neville seriously regretted suggesting that every Friday be "game's night" for all the available boys. More often than not it was simply an excuse for Seamus to get him alone and naked.

Ultimately, Neville found this to be a good thing. He had more of a chance to get to know the Irish boy, and he'd been able to relax a lot more in his company. His good-natured feelings, however, did not extend to strip poker. Especially when he was down to his jeans while Seamus had only lost his outer robes.

"Seamus, how did you know?" Neville asked hesitantly, partway through the game that would likely end with him sitting in his boxers.

"Know what?" Seamus asked. The light tone of wariness clouding his voice let Neville know that he knew _exactly _what.

"That you were gay. I'm assuming you knew _before_ you started screwing Zabini, I'm just not sure when you did find out."

"I didn't 'find out', so to speak. It was just always there, I always recognised a certain attraction to men."

"But how did you know you were gay? How did you know you weren't exactly the same as every other _straight_ man?"

"It's not that simple. You don't look at another bloke and say 'oh, you're attractive'. It's more... You just know that women don't cut it. Like Hermione, for example. She's gorgeous, yes, but I couldn't wank off imagining sucking her..." Seamus trailed off, wrinkling his nose in an identically disgusted expression as Neville's. "I know that I'm not attracted to women. I know they don't put that same jump in my tummy as a man does. I know that I can imagine a block and not get squeamish. I know that I feel sparks when I kiss a man that I don't get when I kiss a woman. I know that the feeling of an erection digging into your thighs or abdomen when kissing is far more arousing than anything a woman can do to me." Neville shivered, the images from that provoking a much deeper reaction. But then the doubts clouded his mind again.

"But how do you know? Really? How do you know it isn't a phase? How can you just say 'I'm gay', without worrying that one day you'll find yourself attracted to women?"

"I don't, not really. But I know myself, and I know my reactions. I just focus on what feels good to me, and I ignore everything else. Eventually, those other worries just slip away." Neville smiled and nodded.

"That makes sense, I suppose." Seamus nodded and then smirked.

"Anyway, enough of gay talk for a while, and get your jeans off, I have a Full House." Neville stared perplexed and incomprehensibly at Seamus.

"You _what_?"

"I have a Full House. See, these little white things with the pretty pictures?" Neville flushed and, with shaky hands, pulled off his jeans. Seamus let out a low wolf-whistle as he did so, and Neville's flush darkened. He stood in front of Seamus, sporting only his boxers and a semi-hard erection.

"Can't we just stop the game now?" He whined. Seamus shook his head, already dealing the cards.

"No, you know the rules - first one naked loses."

"You know, you never did specify the prize, you always just won and said you'd claimed your prize." Seamus' eyes ran appraisingly over Neville's nearly-naked form. A deliciously lustful smile graced his lips.

"Oh, it's pretty obvious." His smile grew. "And getting even more so as we speak." Neville's flush deepened, and he ducked his head to avoid Seamus' penetrating gaze.

"You have to understand, Seamus, I'm not sure about this. I find you attractive, but... I'm just confused."

"Well, certain parts of you are having no problem adjusting to this. Don't focus on being gay, just focus on me. You fancy me, you said so yourself. Don't bother yourself with questions about your sexuality, those answers come in time. Now, ante up, eh?"

So they played. Neville actually managed to get Seamus down to his undershirt before he faced the problem of losing a round.

"Come on then, Neville love! Boxers off, please." Seamus' eyes were showing far too much delight at this, and Neville's cock chose this moment to make itself known again.

"Look, I've lost, can't I just -."

"Remove them, or I will. And it will not be pretty." Seamus threatened, an amused gleam in his eye. Neville shook his head, gripping tightly to the top of his boxers. "You forced me to do this, Neville." That said, Seamus leapt across the bed to grab Neville. Neville, however, managed to escape before Seamus could get him.

Neville dived onto the floor, rolling away as cards cascaded down on him. He jumped up and ran away from Seamus' bed, and around Ron's as the other boy scrambled off his bed. What ensued was a chase like none had ever seen. Seamus chased Neville around all five beds and trunks, before finally cornering him next to Ron's bed.

"So, I finally have you trapped." Seamus cackled gleefully. He closed in on the frightened blonde, reaching out to grab him when - WHAM!

Neville dropped the pillow he'd hit Seamus with and scrambled over Ron's bed. Unfortunately, he tangled himself in his discarded jeans, landing face first on Seamus' bed.

By the time he'd regained his senses and caught his breath, he was being straddled and pinned down by one excited Irishman.

"My gods, Neville! It's like all my Christmases and birthdays have come at once. Now," Seamus had Neville's hands pinned down by his sides as he reached down, "Allow me." He pulled Neville's boxers off, somehow managing to hold him down and pull them off at the same time. He tossed them across the room and was leaning down to whisper in Neville's ear when he heard a squeal.

"Oh gods, _not_ something I needed to see! Ever!" Dean's voice reverberated around the room. Both boys looked over towards the door, where Dean, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Lavendar were all congregated. Apparently Lavendar had been the one to squeal, in delight or horror no one could be sure.

"H... Harry?" Neville groaned. "Are those my boxers on your head?"

This proved to be too much for the intruders, who fled the room, giggling hysterically. Dean was the only one who stayed.

"We had come to ask if you wanted to head to Hogsmeade with us. Obviously you're... Occupied, so we'll leave you be."

Neville groaned and began thumping his head on the mattress.

Seamus clambered off of him and tugged his shirt back on, tossing Neville his jeans a fresh pair of boxers.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you came out in style."

Neville, surprisingly enough, refused to speak to Seamus for the rest of the night. Luckily, however, his heterosexuality stayed intact, although he was the butt of many jokes for the rest of the week.

The following Friday found Neville and Seamus once again alone in the Dorms. Harry was taking Ginny out to celebrate their anniversary, Ron had finally talked Hermione into a proper date and Dean was... well, neither boy wanted to think what Dean and Hogwart's resident Scarlet Woman (aka, Lavendar) were up to.

"So Neville, what are we playing today?" Neville responded with a smirk, determined to win this time. He pulled out his only weapon - Chess.

It had been determined that, while Neville was no expert on the subject, Seamus was definitely the worst Chess player in the whole of Hogwarts. Chess was probably the only game that Seamus consistently lost at, and Neville's key to winning a game finally.

"Strip Chess." He announced, taking a vindictive pleasure at the mix of surprise and horror dancing across Seamus' features. Seamus motioned for him to explain the rules, which Neville took great satisfaction in doing. "Well, it is essentially the same as regular Chess, however, every time a piece is taken, the person who lost the piece must also remove a piece of clothing. Whoever loses must strip off all remaining clothes." Seamus nodded and allowed Neville to set up the Chessboard. Neville suppressed a shiver of fear at the calculating look that spread over Seamus' face. He was planning something, Neville knew it.

Within half an hour, Seamus was down to his vest and khakis. Neville was in the process of removing his cloak.

"So, Neville, how's the sexuality thing going?"

"I, uh, decided to take your advice. Ignore the bigger picture and focus on my crush."

"You have a crush?" Seamus asked innocently.

"Yeah, he's a bit small and weedy, but I still like him. Check."

"Lovely, what's his name?" Seamus moved his queen and took Neville's rook. Neville smirked as he pulled his jumper off.

"Seamus Finnigan. Checkmate." Seamus' heart leapt and his stomach turned over, but he kept their game going.

"I suppose this means I have to get my clothes of then, yeah?" Neville nodded, grinning. His grin faded when Seamus waved his wand, packing away the Chessboard and turning the radio on. It was a Muggle radio that Dean had brought and they (Hermione) had charmed to play both Muggle and Magical music while running off the ever-present magical fields around the school. Seamus was playing a song that Neville had never heard before - obviously it was muggle.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin', there's a baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

Neville swallowed hard as Seamus turned to face him, swaying his hips to the beat. He ran lightly tanned hands through dark hair, sliding his hands down his chest, rubbing lightly at his nipples, already peaking through his vest. He grasped the hem of his vest, tugging it over his head and messing up his hair.

_Black velvet in that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

Seamus' hands teased the waistband of his khakis, smiling at Neville's wide blue eyes, dilated and trained on his dextrous fingers.

He opened the button on his trousers, physically forcing them not to shake and he tugged down the zip and dropped them to the floor. He stepped out, moving closer to Neville as he did so.

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every schoolgirl  
"Love me tender" leaves them cryin' in the aisles  
The way he moved, it was a song, so sweet and true  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

He teased at his boxers as well, dark chestnut eyes locked on wide blue.

Just as the boxers were about to be slipped off sensually swaying hips, Neville acted, leaping off the bed and pressing eager lips against Seamus'.

_Black velvet in that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring you to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

When the others returned to the Dorm an hour later, they found both Neville and Seamus' curtains closed, the boys apparently peacefully sleeping.

Harry was ready to go to bed when he noticed something amiss.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are Seamus' boxers hanging off my canopy?"

A/N: This one was definitely one of my most favouritest! The song, "Black Velvet" is Alannah Myles' not mine. I've wanted to use it for ages, although it's more of a Sirius sort of thing than a Seamus. But, at least it's out of my system and on paper now, eh? Don't be surprised if it turns up again in a SB/RL fic later, though.


End file.
